Forever Changed
by Karania Avalon
Summary: Amy, a girl orphaned by Voldemort was found by the ministry and put in an orphanage. Though fate has something good in store for Amy, something she wouldn't have believed could ever happen to her.
1. Memories

Forever Changed 

Chapter 1

"Memories"

My life was forever changed by one event in my life that I'll never be able to fix. Oh, who am I, you might ask. I'm Amy Bell and this is my story…..

"Amy! Where are you! It's dinner time!" The woman caretaker of the orphanage I lived at called.

I slowly got up from where I had been sitting watching the butterflies flutter past the window and reluctantly pulled myself away from the gentle elegance that was the butterflies. What was it that fascinated me about those butterflies? I guess it was just a sense of a need to feel complete, for my life was forever changed before I even reached the age of six. Let me fill you in on what happened…..

-Start flashback-

Amy was playing outside in the yard when she heard screams coming from within her house, one of the screams was that of her dad and from what Amy heard he was in agonizing pain. A minute or two later the scream died out and Amy curious and scared poked her head out of the bush she had been playing in and crawled out from under the bush.

Just then Amy's mom ran out and seemed to be in sheer panic, "Amy run! Voldemort's here!"'

A moment after her mom screeched the words to her daughter, Voldemort grabbed her and uttered, "Avada Kedavera!

Amy's mom went limp and she sank to the ground her spirit sucked from her body. When Amy saw this she ran to the family supply shed behind her house. Amy entered the supply shed, which contained all sorts of liquids and powders and that sort of thing and in her panic she bumped some things and a couple of things fell on her which made her turn invisible. Amy crawled under a table in the shed and curled up into a ball and tried to make herself as small as she could. A few minutes later, Voldemort appeared at the shed looking for Amy so that he could finish the job he started. Voldemort looked in the shed but no one was there, he didn't see Amy because the powders that had fallen on her had rendered her invisible. Voldemort looked very frightening but Amy managed not to scream by covering her eyes and mouth so that she wouldn't be tempted to scream. Voldemort looked around the shed for a few more minutes before he gave up the hunt for little Amy. When Voldemort gave up he left the shed and took all his followers who had shown up by this point and they apparated away from the scene. The only time Amy knew that it was safe to move around again was when she heard all fourteen pops that signified that many dark witches or wizards were disapparating from the scene. Once she heard those noises Amy came out of hiding just as the ministry of magic arrived. The ministry of magic entered Amy's house and found her mother and father dead. Her mother was sprawled out in the hallway of the house and her dad was sprawled out in his bedroom on the floor.

Cornelius Fudge looked sad, "This is terrible….. I never dreamed that you-know-who would come after the Bell family. Speaking of which, where is their daughter Amy!?"

The ministry of magic now scrambled around searching for Amy. Amy dodged a ministry of magic official but then took a tumble into her little kiddy pool and all the powder washed off her.

"Here she is! Poor girl!" Cornelius helped her out of the pool and a ministry witch hurried over.

"The poor dear……" The ministry witch said as she dried Amy with her wand.

Once Amy was dry, Cornelius said, "Now, we need to find Amy a place to stay since her parents unfortunately were killed."

Amy looked sad at this news.

"I'll get on that right away." A ministry wizard said hurrying off to look for any relatives of Amy's.

While the wizard was gone the witch began playing with Amy, trying to amuse her to pass the time. The witch played with Amy for about twenty minutes before the wizard returned.

"Did you find any other relatives?" Cornelius asked.

The wizard shook his head, "No I looked through everything, she doesn't have any living relatives."

"Oh dear…… Then that means that she'll have to be put in an orphanage as much as I hate to say it……." Cornelius said not liking that they were going to have to put little Amy in an orphanage.

The ministry witch now took Amy into her house to collect her things since they had removed her parents bodies by this point in time. The ministry witch found a small suitcase that was made of a durable fabric and together Amy and the witch packed Amy's favorite toys, blankets, clothes, ect. into it. Once the bag was packed, Amy looked around her room one last time and burst into tears since she didn't want to be an orphan.

The witch came over and threw her arms around Amy and said, "Shh…… You'll find another family, though I know that's hard for you to believe right now after what's happened……"

Amy wiped her tears away and nodded sadly. The witch now picked up the suitcase and carried it downstairs while leading Amy by the hand. Once downstairs the witch took Amy back outside and back over to Cornelius.

"Ah! Here's little Amy! Now…… We must take her to an orphanage….. I think Rosery Heights Orphanage would be the best one for her…… Come on let's take her there and get her settled in." Cornelius said picking Amy up and holding her in his arms.

The witch nodded and together Cornelius and the witch apparated to the Rosery Heights Orphanage. When they arrived, Cornelius set Amy down and they all walked into the orphanage.

When they entered a plump wispy little witch with flyaway golden brown hair hurried over and asked, "Can I help you minister?"

"Uh, yes……. This little girl, Amy's her name, was orphaned by you-know-who since he killed her parents." Cornelius began.

"So you want to place her under our care is that it?" The wispy orphanage witch asked.

"If that isn't too much to ask since she doesn't have any living relatives, we already looked." Cornelius said.

"Of course, we'll be glad to care for little Amy. Now if you could fill out a few forms that would legally turn her over to the orphanage that would be greatly appreciated." The witch said while looking at little Amy.

"She looks so young!" The witch exclaimed.

"Well she is young…….. About the age of five I believe……" Cornelius said.

"I'm five….." Amy murmured softly but the witch heard it.

"Amy said that she's five, so you were correct in what you thought her age was." The witch said.

"Goodness…… I had no idea……. This is terrible….. We haven't had to deal with this sort of thing since you-know-who killed Harry's parents about thirteen years ago." Cornelius said.

The witch nodded and then scurried off to get the forms and she returned with them shortly.

"Okay I need you to fill these out." The witch said when she returned

Cornelius nodded and filled out the form but paused when the form asked for Amy's birthday.

Cornelius looked at Amy and asked, "Amy what's your birthday?"

"April 20th……." Amy replied softly.

Cornelius nodded and jotted that down in the proper place on the form. A few minute later it was all down and Amy was now officially under the care of the Rosery Heights Orphanage.

Now that it was done, the wispy witch led Amy off into the orphanage while Cornelius and the ministry witch watched for a minute sad that this had to happen to such a sweet little child. They now left the orphanage to see about getting other matters concerning the attack on her parents taken care of.

-End flashback-

That's what happened, I'm now ten now and I'll my first year of school at Hogwarts this year. In fact I'm supposed to leave for school tomorrow, all my things are packed that the orphanage bought me, though most of my stuff is second hand but it fits well enough so I really don't mind. The books are battered but are still legible, though quite a few of my other necessities are new. I've never been given a gift in my life since I came to live at the orphanage except for new clothes and that sort of thing that I wouldn't exactly call a "present".

"AMY! Hurry up! Your dinner's getting cold!" The woman called again.

"Coming!" I called back picking up my pace and hurrying to the dinner table.

By the time I got there many of the people were through eating but I paid no notice to this and went to my place and the woman placed my dinner in front of me.

"Go on, eat up and enjoy." The woman said.

I nodded and carefully ate my meal according to the lessons in table manners the orphanage had schooled me on when I was younger. About fifteen minutes later I finished my meal and my plate was whisked away and I got up and walked back up to my room, ignoring the taunts and jeers of my so-called "friends" that always made fun of me for some reason or another I have never totally comprehended. I reached my room and looked at my trunk happily because many of the kids that teased me were still too young to go to Hogwarts yet so it would be a relief to get away from them and learn something new for a change that they didn't already know. I quickly got ready for bed and climbed into my bed and settled down holding my teddy bear my parents had given me for my fifth birthday before they died tightly. Still thinking on what was to come, I let myself drift off into wonderous sleep.


	2. Of Friends and Houses

Chapter 2 

The next morning when the woman caretaker came to wake Amy up to take her to the train station where she would board the Hogwarts Express that would take her away to school and away from the annoying younger kids that always whined and complained over the smallest things, including rules, food served at meals, and any number of things. Amy flew out of bed excited to finally be able to leave the orphanage for a while to go to school to start her training as a witch. A few minutes later, Amy, the woman caretaker, and Amy's trunk that contained all of Amy's school things were in the hall of the orphanage. The woman caretaker took Amy's hand and then grabbed the handle of Amy's trunk, then she apparated to platform 9 ¾ taking Amy and her trunk with her. A minute later, they reappeared on the platform. The woman caretaker helped Amy onto the train moving her trunk easily and settling it into an empty compartment and placed her trunk into the storage compartment. Before she left, she handed Amy a bagful of peppermint sticks and four packages of chocolate frogs before she left the train and apparated away. About ten minutes later, the whistle blew and the conductor closed all the train doors and a moment later the train began to move, taking Amy to Hogwarts. Amy sat back, took out a peppermint stick, began sucking on it and began to daydream about what Hogwarts might be like as the train took her closer to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in Ireland, Aiden was pouring over orphan profiles trying to find the perfect child for him. Aiden's teammates came in and rolled their eyes and said, "Give it a break, Aiden, I doubt you can devote full attention to a child and still play quidditch."

Aiden's head snapped up and he glared at them with fire in his eyes, which made his teammates retreat several steps. "Oh yes I can!" Aiden growled. Aiden fingered a profile that had the name "Amy Bell" on it tightly.

"If you say so…… Just make sure you catch the snitch and don't crash like you did at the World Cup several years ago." Abigail Moran said rolling her eyes.

"Don't even go there." Aiden growled between clenched teeth, which caused Abigail to go pale.

"So Aiden, which child have you decided upon?" Kenneth asked starring at the stacks of profiles shaking his head in amusement at how hard Aiden was working to find a child.

"Her name is Amy Bell and she was orphaned at the age of five by the Dark Lord." Aiden replied.

His teammates looked shocked at this news. A minute later, Sarah Mullet spoke up and asked skeptically, "Are you sure that's the one you want?"

Aiden glared at her and said, "Yes, of course I want sweet little Amy, I've already owled her orphanage that I want to adopt her. So technically I've committed myself to adopt her unless Amy refuses to let me adopt her, which I doubt will happen since I have a feeling that she'll want to be adopted."

"It's your choice, Aiden, though you'll probably have to shield her from the other team, whoever that is." Kenneth said shrugging.

Aiden nodded and then shook his head and frowned. "I doubt they'll be that desperate, plus they can get a heavy fine if they do that to a child of any sort especially those of quidditch families."

Aiden now collected the numerous profiles, except Amy's, and sent them back to the orphanages. Then he and his teammates went to go practice quidditch.

Meanwhile on the train, Amy was enjoying her peppermint stick as the train took her ever closer to Hogwarts. A minute later, the compartment door opened and three people entered. Amy looked up at them interested and they look at her in the same manner.

A moment later, Joshua spoke up and asked, "Do you mind if we sit in here with you? In the compartment where we had been sitting, they began to play Exploding Snap and we don't want to be around all that racket."

Amy took her peppermint stick out of her mouth and said, "Sure, glad to have company."

They grinned and took a seat in the compartment and began to try to stir up a conversation.

"I'm Joshua, and these are my friends Melissa and Paul" He gestured to his friends, we hope to be in Hufflepuff House, I think you'll be in Hufflepuff too."

"What's the difference between the various houses?" Amy asked not catching on.

Joshua sighed and said, "Each house is known for various qualities. For example, Slytherin is known for the cunning at heart, Gryffindor for the brave at heart, Ravenclaw for the wise and clever, and Hufflepuff which are known for being loyal and hardworking."

"I think I'll be a Hufflepuff." Amy stated. "That sounds just like me."

They grinned and kept talking about how they had spent their summers and they were shocked to learn that Amy had spent her summer living in an orphanage. They continued to talk until the train arrived at the platform in Hogsmeade. Everybody left the train and stepped out onto the platform.

"First years over here!" A voice called.

Amy, Joshua, Paul, Melissa, and the other first years turned around and saw a burly man who appeared to be half giant carrying a lantern and a clipboard.

A few minutes later, all the first years had gathered so Hagrid said, "Come on, you'll be sailing to the front doors."

The first years followed him to the boats. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Amy, Joshua, Paul, and Melissa climbed into one and a moment later they began sailing across the lake. The first years gasped when they finally caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts castle and all its grandeur. It was unlike anything Amy had ever seen before, and glancing at her friends, they were thinking the same. Soon afterward, the boats docked on the opposite shore and they disembarked and followed Hagrid up to the front doors. When they reached the front doors, a stern looking woman was standing there.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said shortly before he left.

Once he left, the stern looking woman addressed the group of first years and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, while at Hogwarts you will abide by certain rules and you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your home away from home while you are here. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin and each has turned out respectable witches and wizards. Now come along, it's time for the sorting."

The first years followed the woman not sure what to think since they were scared out of their minds. They walked into the Grand Hall and lined up in a straight line of two people side by side, then they followed her into the Great Hall. The other students turned around to watch the first years come in and the first years walked all the way to the front and gathered in a kind of semi-moon foundation. Professor Flitwick brought forward a wooden stool and a tattered wizards hat that very well could've passed for Amy's teddy bear if it had been brown and had ears.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a long roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head. Whatever house the hat shouts will be your house for all seven years."

Alice Ashmere!"

Alice came forward and the hat was placed on her head. A minute later the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

The hat was removed from her head and Alice went to join the Hufflepuffs as they cheered for her.

"Amy Bell!"

Amy came forward looking really nervous and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm….. Interesting….. Good mind, hardworker, loyal to friends, I see one clear choice. "Hufflepuff!"

The hat was removed from her head and she went to join her new housemates. The sorting continued with Thomas Cleevy becoming the first new Gryffindor. Then Alicia Crabbe became the first new Slytherin. This was followed up by Kalista Doyle becoming the first new Ravenclaw.

Then Paul Evans was called forward, the hat took a while to decide but in the end yelled, "Hufflepuff!" Paul went to join his new housemates.

Next Philip Goyle was called forward and the moment the hat touched his head it yelled, "Slytherin!"

The sorting continued with no incident until Joshua Henson's name was called. What happened was that he stumbled as he came up the steps, but he quickly got up and sat on the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

Joshua looked really happy and he went to join his new housemates.

The sorting continued with more names being called and then after Anna Johnson becoming a Ravenclaw, Melissa Long was called forward and a minute later, the sorting hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

Melissa stood up once the hat had been removed from her head and went to join her new housemates.

"Claire Malfoy!"

Claire stumbled forward looking nervous but belligerent nonetheless. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled, "Slytherin!" Claire stood up once the hat had been removed and went to join her housemates at the Slytherin table.

More names were called until finally Alex Sanders name was called and his becoming a Gryffindor concluded the sorting. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Another year at Hogwarts begins with many new faces and many old ones as well. To the first years, I remind you that the forest on the castle grounds is forbidden. There is no telling what lives in there so you don't want to go wandering there, and some of you older students should take heed to this as well…. I bid you give welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Remus Lupin."

Many of the students applauded and some didn't know what to think about the new teacher. Dumbledore nodded at Lupin and then said, "Tuck in."

Amy looked confused so Joshua tapped her and said, "Potatoes Amy?"

Amy's mouth fell open at the sight of all those delectable dishes, many of which she had never tried or eaten before. Amy piled her plate full with some familiar and unfamiliar foods since she wanted to try everything.

Joshua laughed and said, "Amy, it's going anywhere……"

"I know that, I just want to try it, some of these things I've never seen or eaten before!" Amy replied blushing.

Joshua shook his head and went back to eating. Amy dug in and began enjoying her meal, savoring every bite. About twenty minutes later, the turkey and roasts, and that sort of thing disappeared from view and was replaced by all kinds of desserts. Amy's eyes bugged out of her head, and Joshua fell over laughing at the expression on her face. Amy loaded her plate with several different treats and began eating, enjoying everything she put in her mouth.

When the meal finally concluded, the boy Hufflepuff prefect stood up and said, "First years follow me! I repeat, first years follow me! I will take you up to your dormitory."

All the first years stood up and gathered around him eager to get to bed. They followed him out of the Great Hall and up several flights of stairs and through many secret passageways before they finally reached Hufflepuff Tower. The Prefect gave the password, "Crystal Salarious", and the portrait hole swung open revealing the common room. Everybody scrambled inside and formed a circle.

"Okay, the boys dormitories are the left upstairs and down, and the girls dormitories are the same on your right. I bid you goodnight." The Prefect left them in the common room as he went up to bed.

The first years went their respective ways to their dormitories depending on what gender they were and went to bed after locating where their dormitory was and where their stuff had been placed. Amy crawled into bed thinking that this had been the best day ever and hoped for many more days like this one as her school experience began. Still thinking on that, Amy fell asleep dreaming about what was to come.


End file.
